The present invention relates to a tourniquet cuff and particularly to a tourniquet cuff for providing uniform pressure distribution and patient comfort.
Tourniquet cuffs are used to reduce the flow of blood to a location on the human body where surgery is taking place. Typically, tourniquet cuffs employ a cotton layer which wraps around the patient""s arm or leg at a point proximal to the heart from where surgery is being performed. During use, the cotton layer is positioned adjacent to the patient""s limb. An expandable air bladder surrounds the cotton layer to allow various pressures to be applied to the cotton layer, and thus, to the patient""s limb. By providing pressure around a patient""s limb, the tourniquet cuff reduces the flow of blood to that portion of the limb distal to the tourniquet cuff and toward the limb""s extremity. The cotton layer is employed so that the tourniquet cuff may be placed comfortably on the patient""s limb.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a tourniquet cuff is provided to distribute pressure more evenly and for better patient comfort than is provided by traditional tourniquet cuffs. The tourniquet cuff of the present invention includes a gel layer within the tourniquet cuff. Adjacent to the gel layer is an air bladder which is inflated to provide pressure around a patient""s limb. As an alternative to an air bladder, other devices, such as a simple strap, may be used to provide pressure around the patient""s limb. During use, the air bladder is inflated around the patient""s limb with the gel layer positioned between the patient""s limb and the air bladder. The gel layer conforms to the particular patient""s limb for added comfort and better pressure distribution than may be provided by traditional tourniquet cuffs. Another object of the present invention is to provide a funnel-shaped (tapered) section at one end of the tourniquet to allow the tourniquet to resist folding and buckling and to allow the tourniquet to conform more comfortably to the patient""s limb.
In a preferred embodiment, a length of polyester nap material and two lengths of nylon material are positioned in layers and sealed together at their perimeters to create two bladders and define two air-tight chambersxe2x80x94a first chamber between the polyester nap layer and the middle nylon layer and a second chamber between the middle nylon layer and the outer nylon layer. A gel-like material is positioned within the first chamber and the second chamber can be inflated to provide increased pressure to a patient""s limb when the tourniquet is around the patient""s limb.
The polyester nap material and the top nylon layer each have a tapered portion, one coupled to the other, each having a wide end and a narrow end, the wide end of the polyester nap material and the wide end of the top nylon layer being coupled to one end of the two bladders. A VELCRO loop-portion strap is coupled to the narrow end of the polyester nap material and to the narrow end of the top nylon layer. A VELCRO hook-portion strap is attached to the top surface of the second chamber for securing the tourniquet cuff about the patient""s limb.
In yet another embodiment, a length of polyester nap material and a first length of nylon material are positioned in layers and sealed together at their perimeters to create a first chamber. A gel-like material is positioned within the first chamber. A second length and a third length of nylon material of substantially the same dimensions as the first chamber are positioned in layers and sealed together at their perimeters and also lengthwise down their approximate middles to create second and third parallel airtight chambers. The second and the third chambers can be inflated independently of each other to provide increased pressure to a patient""s limb when the tourniquet is around the patient""s limb.
In yet a further embodiment, an elongated chamber is wrapped and fastened about a patient""s limb and inflated to apply pressure to the limb and reduce or eliminate blood flow. An additional chamber is secured to the inflatable chamber to extend therealong and to be disposed between the inflatable chamber and the surface of the patient""s limb. A gel-like substance is disposed within the additional chamber to distribute pressure uniformly and comfortably on the patient""s limb.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.